A Pleasant Distraction
by AkixYusei
Summary: Selene is none to pleased with the timing of the phone call about the rebuilding of the Nordic Coven, but Michael has a good way to make sure that the phone call wasn't so boring after all.


**Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated anything, and that's entirely my fault. I had finals and then I had the bright idea to take online classes during summer. Though I only have another week-ish of that until I'm done, and then all I have is work for the rest of summer, but that gives me more time to write and update things.**

 **I want to credit AmericanWildDog for the idea because she told me the basic plot to this at like 2 AM and gave me permission to write it. I do apologize if it's not amazing; this is my fist time writing smut in a very long time.**

 **I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

The phone rested against Selene's shoulder, listening to the ramblings of a vampire about the state of the rebuild of the Nordic Coven. As much as she felt like this wasn't relevant to her, she knew as the oldest of the three elders, this was something required of her to do. They needed to give her updates on how the rebuild was going. What made this worse was that she was currently lying on her stomach, skin completely bare with her mate by her side. The vampire called just after a very pleasant round of sex between her and Michael, and now she was trying to do her best to make it seem like she was not out of breath and still feeling the twinges of pleasure through her veins.

"Of course I understand. I'll see what I can do about getting more vampires to come assist with the rebuilding." The tone in her voice showed how bored she was with the topic of conversation. Her breathing was heavy, still recovering. Michael could see the bruises forming on the inside of her thighs, bruises he knew would heal within a few moments. One of the good things about being what they were was that any bruising Michael inflicted on Selene during sex healed rather quickly and allowed Michael to go several rounds with her until they grew worn out.

He knew that she wasn't quite ready for another round, but Michael was, and he was not a patient man when it came to this. He knew Selene would be on the phone for another half hour at least, and he couldn't wait that long. His eyes roamed Selene's bare back and ass, and an idea popped into his head. A smirk made its way onto his face, which caused Selene to raise an eyebrow at him, but she was immediately zoned back in on her conversation.

"I'm sure that is something Lena could handle." She said as Michael began to crawl closer to her. She balanced herself on her arms to better hold the phone. He could tell that she was distracted by the conversation, so he knew that this was the perfect time to strike. He settled down next to her, and pressed a kiss at the base of her back, causing her to jump and shoot him a look.

He ignored the look she gave him and began to press kisses up her spinal column, on occasion nipping at her flesh to leave marks that quickly healed. He could feel her body tense as she tried to suppress any whimpers or moans that wanted to escape. She was pretty focused on her call, but Michael knew that she was at least somewhat distracted. While he couldn't see the look on her face, he felt her breathing pick up the pace and heard the thumping of her heart speed up in what would have otherwise been a quiet room.

 _Good, this is working._ Michael thought to himself. _Now, to make sure I have her attention._

Michael finished kissing up to the back of her neck, just below her hairline. Then his head moved over some, and pressed a kiss to the spot just underneath her ear. She turned into jelly underneath him almost right after he did that. He began to suck and bite at that spot, knowing how much it would undo her. The sound of her moan made him grin like an idiot, especially as she tried to cover it up.

"My apologies, I just stubbed my toe on a table, please go on." She glanced at Michael, a look of warning on her face as she did so. He gave her an indifferent shrug, knowing that was just the beginning of all he had planned for her while she was on the phone. One arm slipped underneath her, and with a gentle use of his strength, he had her flipped over so she was on her back.

She had to hold back a gasp in surprise as she stared at Michael with wide eyes. She knew he liked teasing her, but while she was making this important phone call. That was daring, even for him. Yet, she still tilted her head as his lips began their descent from her neck down to her chest. He stopped for a moment at her collar bone, paying attention there before he went lower.

Michael took her left breast into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue before rolling it between his teeth. He smirked around the tender flesh, noticing the way her breathing grew faster again. He watched her hand that wasn't holding the phone dig into the sheets; while the hand that was holding her phone turn white as she grasped it. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. An almost inaudible whimper caught his attention, and he knew that he was breaking her down. He heard her say that nothing happened, but he knew better. He knew he was starting to break her. Just a little further and he knew he would get her to make all sorts of sounds.

His lips began to travel downwards, trailing in the valley between her breasts. As he went down, he felt her heart pounding, hard and fast, against his lips. A grin took over his features as he realized that he was doing that to her. Michael continued his trail lower, down her stomach. He felt the muscles there jump as he went lower and lower. Occasionally, his fangs would rake against a part of her soft skin and she would arch some. Despite doing her best to not make a sound, Michael could hear a whine come from her. However, he was frustrated that she was still taking part in the call.

He was going to have to fix that.

He moved to her thighs, pressing kisses on the inside of them, biting ever so often. There wasn't enough force to break skin, but enough to leave love bites that would stay for a good few minutes at least. He needed to make sure she was all marked up. He lifted his head, and immediately caught scent of her arousal. His eyes darted up to look at Selene's face, noticing that she was flushed, eyes a blinding blue and her pupils blown wide. He knew from the look in her eyes that he couldn't tease any longer.

With a quick adjustment to the way he was laying in front of her, he used one hand to spread open her folds before his lips moved to her clit. He kissed the little nub of flesh, before sucking at it. Her hips bucked up into his mouth as his tongue brushed against it. He felt her legs wrap around him as he rubbed against the bundle of nerves with his tongue. A moan bubbled up in his chest at the taste of her. She was dripping for him, and who was he to keep his love waiting.

With one glance up towards her, he licked her slit before sliding his tongue into her. He felt her heels dig into his back and he felt the bed shift as she arched her back. Her walls tightened around his tongue as he licked into her. One of his hands reached to rub small circles around her clit, pressing the small button of flesh with his thumb.

Selene couldn't take it anymore. She knew that the vampire was still talking on the phone, but with every move of Michael's tongue and the press of his fingers to her clit was threatening to let moans and whines escape. This wasn't something she could let anyone besides her love hear. She moved to press the phone into the pillow, her legs trapping Michael in between her legs.

"Michael!" She let out a cry of his name as curled his tongue just a bit. Her toes curled from the pleasure that rushed through her veins. In the back of her mind, Selene hoped that her pillow muffled the cries enough. In case, she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds.

Michael pulled his tongue out of her for a moment to lick up her slit, before sliding his tongue in again. He heard her cry out, even through her hand. If he hadn't been a hybrid, he was certain that she would have broken his shoulder blades with how hard she was pressing her heels into him to keep him from moving. He could tell by the way her walls pulsed around his tongue that she was close to orgasm.

He reached up again, rubbing her clit a little faster; creating friction that he knew would drive Selene up to that point. Her whimpers and moans got louder, and Michael could feel his arousal growing. He could feel himself grow hard from the sounds and the taste of her. _Just a little further._ Michael licked and sucked, waiting for the tell tale sounds of…

"Fuck, Michael!" She cried, hips bucking up into his mouth as he felt her cum, hard. He eagerly lapped it up, enjoying the taste of her. He could hear her heart pounding, and as she let him go, he lifted his face up to see her flushed face. She was holding the phone in a death grip. Her other hand was no longer covering her mouth but was grasping their sheets in a tight hold. Small tears were seen from where her nails dug into the cloth. He licked his lips, watching as another spasm shot through her.

Selene looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't seem to be able to vocalize her thoughts. Michael gave her a grin before crawling up the bed to press their lips together. Selene could taste herself on him and it egged her on a bit, pulling him closer as she reached in between them to grasp his erection. He leaned his head back, but stopped her for a moment. He grabbed the phone that was shoved between two of the pillows.

"Hello, unfortunately, something has come up that Selene needs to take care of immediately." Michael had to contain the laughter at what he felt was almost comedic. "She'll call you back as soon as she can." Without waiting to hear the response, Michael hung up, made sure to turn it off, and then tossed the phone to the side. He felt Selene's legs wrap around him and then suddenly he was on his back, staring up to a very flushed and very aroused Selene.

Her hips were positioned above his and she smiled down at him. "That could have gone poorly, Michael." She said as her hips rubbed against him, and she smirked at the groan that escaped him. She grabbed his wrists as they went to hold her and pinned them above his head. Her eyes were now white, far too aroused to have the control she normally did.

The next thing Michael knew, Selene had a tight grasp on his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as she held him. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "You feel how tight my grasp is on you right now?" Her voice was steady, and completely serious about this. She felt him nod and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Good, now you will not stop until my grip on you completely lets up." She said, and he nodded in understanding.

With one final glance up at Selene, he flipped them again and then he ducked back down between her legs, putting his tongue and mouth back to use.

Selene's grasp did not let up for about a half hour.

* * *

 **Please review! I should have Beating of their Hearts and Beauty and the Hybrid updated soon!**


End file.
